


I'll meet you again on the road

by sopheria



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Beetle is a mysterious man, who loves bugs-but Link is attracted to him.





	I'll meet you again on the road

Beedle was a mysterious man with a penchant for bugs, but he was a friendly face who'd Link had come to look forward to seeing. The day was warm and the breeze coming from the north of the twin peaks stable made for a slow and dreamy kind of day. Link brushed his horse, before settling her with the ferrier. His food bubbled in the pot and one of the stable hands played a flute from his spot beneath a tree. Days like this where the worlds troubles seemed far away, were perfect for stocking up on supplies no matter how tempting it was to let his eyes drop closed. He packed the food away for later meals and went inside the building to search for the merchant. 

It wasn't hard to spot the man doing deals with passing travelers but Link's heart started to race once the man's eyes landed on him and lit up. “We meet again! Are you stalking me?” The man teased, a smile on his face and Link almost wanted to joke along with the man. Instead he was drawn the the muscles underneath the short cropped shirt the man wore. Link held out a rhino beetle he'd caught a while back and felt his stomach flutter with how excited the man became. “Wow! You're such a sweetheart, I could trade you for this beauty if you'd give it to me?” Link put the beetle in the man's head but shook his head. Something seemed wrong, trading for the bugs when he really just wanted to flirt more. It was easy to say he relied on the merchant, or that Link thought he was an interesting man, but he was attracted. Link left before Beedle could reply and went up to his room, his heart in his ears. 

A knock on the door woke Link and he startled, not sure when he'd even fallen asleep-the moon hung high in the sky. It was late and no one would be up besides the inn keepers. When he opened the door Link felt a sound escape before he could stop himself, a undignified yelp at that. “You didn't let me thank you earlier. Could I come in?” It was strange to let the man inside his room, without his signature backpack Beedle was taller than link and his muscles stood out even more on his arms and legs. Link felt himself becoming flush alone in a room with a man. He sometimes had thought of other men, had found himself admiring them even before the calamity but he'd always focused on his duties as a knight. He was getting ahead of himself though and probably ogling this man like a slab of meat.

“I always said I was married to my job, but just for tonight let's forget our roles. You don't have to think about the endless fight and I don't have to think about the endless travel.” Beedle stepped closer to Link and leaned down, cupping his face and Link leaned into the kiss before he could stop himself. It was a tender and warm kiss. Link reached up and loosely draped his arms around Beedle's neck and they fit their bodies together. The difference in size and physique made Link groan into the mouth gently kissing his. He opened his mouth and their tongues slid against each other. They moved backwards towards the bed and Beedle ontop of him made Link more aroused than he'd ever imagined he'd be. They pulled each their clothes off slowly, admiring each other's scars. It was almost overwhelming to give up control to someone, to be taken care of, but the words Beedle had spoken were almost like a magical spell. This one night they could shed their preconceptions about the world and just be two lovers enjoying the evening together.

The large hands that explored his body made pleasure run up Link's spine. Link kissed the ab muscles that he'd taken mental pictures of for months. Beedle's cock rubbed along his own, gently at first, but Link felt almost impatient and let Beedle nestle between his legs for more leverage as they kissed again-easy and sensual. Hands carded through Links hair as they kissed and they rocked together and found a rhythm. Their breath, heavy and laden with pleasure sounded loud in the room, but that only made it more pleasurable. Link struggled to keep his eyes open as he was unwound from the sensations running through him but he enjoyed looking at the freckles on Beedle's face as his brow furrowed in concentration.

Link found himself moaning and unable to keep his eyes open as he clung to Beedle, his body feeling like molten lava as he could no longer hold back the mounting orgasm. Link cried out, his cock twitching alongside Beedle's trapped together between their stomachs. Everything seemed far away as his mind went blank and he could sort of distantly hear Beedle come to completion as well, the fluid shooting across Link's stomach along his own. They kissed again, slowly and Link opened his eyes to see the gentle expression above him. He wanted more from the man, and at the same time felt as if this was enough-this moment was more than enough to make both of them forget everything else for just a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've uploaded. Thanks for your support.


End file.
